


nothing left

by FlowerSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSoo/pseuds/FlowerSoo
Summary: kyungsoo is facing the devil head on when he has to protect himself and his baby. jongin? currently useless
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: verbal abuse, death threat, language  
> read with your own risk
> 
> hello i come back with a new oneshot instead of updating my fics lol plis enjoy and leave your feedback! 
> 
> i honestly wrote too much omegaverse + idol lol

The thought and feeling has always been there. He knows it because it keeps him awake sometime at night. The thought that he isn’t beautiful enough, that he isn’t suitable for his mate. The feeling of self-hatred that he tried to bury down inside himself.

When Jongin came into his life, it quietens down because Jongin sees his beauty and he wants him to see it too. He told him every day about how beautiful he is, how he is the handsomest guy he ever meet and how he is lucky that Kyungsoo choose him among other alpha. Those words starts as a seed and now it’s growing, plunging its root deep in his mind.

It was hard, very hard at first but he is getting better at loving himself. This whole time, he kept telling himself how he was ugly and no one will ever want a mate as ugly as him. Those thought were the thought that was slowly killing him. Those thought and feeling now feels like a memory that he doesn’t want to remember. Something that he thought will never resurface again.

Obviously, he thought wrong.

But when he became pregnant, it comes back to haunt him.

He knows how his life is going to be when he married an idol. Kim Kai, his Jongin is the most beloved idol in his generation. People are crazy about him. He might as well become their god with how obsessed some fans are towards him.

Their love life has always been kept private. The only reasons people knew about their relationship was because of Dispatch. Kyungsoo never want people to know who he is. He is fine being known as Jongin mysterious lover that he called ‘Soo’. After all, he is nothing but a commoner, made no name for himself, basic job and Jongin choose him among millions. Jongin decided to love and cherish him.

And that makes people jealous and jealous is a hideous feeling. It makes you do bad thing.

Kyungsoo was trashed online and his photo was leaked left and right by Jongin’s obsessive fans. His school history was being post online and he never felt so violated in his life when they even know about his parent death. And to make thing worse, they knew about his secondary gender and tons of bigotry, sexist comments were thrown at him.

Jongin did everything to protect him, by suing and giving out official statements but it never stop. At one point, their relationship started to crumble and Kyungsoo was the only one that desperately trying to keep it in tact because Jongin was kept busy with his career.

When Kyungsoo decided to break things off for good, Jongin begged him to give him a second chance to prove himself and he is glad he did. They are now married and expecting a baby. People starts to mellow down after their marriage and especially after Jongin announced that they will welcome a baby in their life.

Kyungsoo know that as an omega, there will be people that look down upon him because of his secondary gender. Korea is unlike the Western where they speak loud about equality.

So when Jongin told him about a brand that wants to endorse them with their new maternity wear, he agreed for a photoshoot because Jongin said that he worked with the team before and they were very good to him. But, what Jongin doesn’t know is that whether they will be good for Kyungsoo too.

That day, Kyungsoo wakes up feeling good because Jongin woke him up by kissing his 5 months pregnant belly. People said that the 5 months mark is when the belly looks the most beautiful and Kyungsoo agrees.

It’s big and round, but not the kind of big that makes you feels bloated or like a whale. It’s the kind of big that makes Kyungsoo feels beautiful and glowing with his pregnancy.

“You ready for today?” Jongin asks him, still petting his pregnant belly lovingly. Kyungsoo laughs. “Are you asking me or our baby?”

The handsome alpha grins, making Kyungsoo blushes slightly with how good he looks. It’s unfair how handsome Jongin is.

“Our baby already said yes so I'm waiting for your answer now.”

Kyungsoo quirks his eyebrows, amused. “Oh yeah? Well, tell our baby that appa is ready too.”

Jongin pouts but plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s expose belly. He whispers something, caressing the belly gently and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to fall in love all over again. To think that his husband would be Jongin, he never ever thought that one day he is going to married an idol and will be expecting a baby with him.

Life is full of surprises.

When their alarm starts to go off, they finally get out of the bed and preparing for the day. Kyungsoo cooks them a simple traditional breakfast while Jongin showers. He himself is already wearing comfortable clothes, ready to go out for their scheduled photoshoot.

Around 10 am, after Kyungsoo and Jongin finished eating, they are already on their way to the studio. The traffic was slow, probably because the morning perk already subdued.

Jongin takes a quick glance at his pregnant husband. “You look cute wearing my sweater.”

Kyungsoo blushes and look at himself. He is wearing Jongin’s knitted sweater, pastel in color. It quite loose on him and the important is, it doesn’t stretch around his belly. “My clothes don’t fit anymore,” Kyungsoo mumbles shyly.

“Well, thank god because I love seeing you in my clothes.”

Kyungsoo blushes harder at that. He can confirm that because the reason he is pregnant in the first place was because Jongin couldn’t keep his hand from him when he wore Jongin’s dress shirt one day. He couldn’t even walk after Jongin ravished him that day. A few months later, he isn’t even shock when the test come out positive and when the doctor confirmed the date their baby was conceived.

While making some small talk, they finally arrive at the studio. The studio was quite big and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to stare in awe at his surroundings. This is the first time he ever been in a studio.

His husband gently guides him into the deeper part of the studio and they are quickly greeted by the people there. Well, they mostly greet Jongin but Kyungsoo isn’t going to say anything since this is his first time here. Maybe his resting face is scaring them so Kyungsoo make an effort to smile.

One person, probably the photographer since he is holding a camera in his hand approaches them and hugs Jongin warmly. Kyungsoo was expected to be greeted by him since he stand next to his husband but the male just keep talking to his husband and asks him to prepare himself in the make-up room. He ignores Kyungsoo completely and the smile on Kyungsoo’s face disappears slowly.

He was dumbfounded when the photographer walks away just like that.

“Babe, let’s change.” Jongin says, his hand still wraps snuggly around his waist. Kyungsoo could only blinks his eyes and give his husband a strain smile. “Okay.” Since Jongin didn’t say anything, maybe the photographer is a shy male and he isn’t that good with stranger. Kyungsoo is going to think positive for now.

But truth to be told, he is rather uncomfortable. He feels unwelcome all of sudden. He doesn’t know whether Jongin is rather oblivious or just ignoring his palpable discomfort, but his husband is just humming his song under his breath right now and didn’t say anything.

On their way to the make-up room, Kyungsoo ignores the look that people are giving him. It’s getting obvious how unwelcomed he is. He even notices some people are blatantly pointing at him and laughs. He tries to suppress the ugly feeling that is trying to pull him into the dark abyss that once resides inside him. He grits his teeth and steels himself. _He can do this._

In the make-up room, he thought that maybe he can calm himself down but it got worse. The moment they step inside the room, Jongin was immediately assaulted with greeting, jokes and everything that welcoming while they ignored Kyungsoo completely. Not only that, Jongin was given clothes that enhance his look and they even touch up his face with some make up while Kyungsoo was given what was supposed to be the maternity clothes. It’s plain, empty and look like any other maternity clothes that Kyungsoo can easily buy at the mall.

Didn’t they say that they come out with a new clothes? What… is this?

“Don’t take too long and waste everyone time. Be quick,” the stylist told him coldly before he pushed Kyungsoo inside the changing room. She’s not even gentle and it left Kyungsoo protecting his stomach in fear he will bump onto something. Honestly, he wants to go home right at this moment but reminds himself that these people are Jongin’s friends and he shouldn’t embarrass him. Jongin is an idol, this is his job.

When he comes out, they didn’t even touch his face and suddenly he is being pushed to the workspace. Jongin didn’t even say anything. Hell, he didn’t even look at him, just talking and smiling with everyone, completely ignoring his own husband.

“Honey-” Kyungsoo tries to call for his husband but Jongin shushes him.

“Be professional, Soo. Its work time,” Jongin reminds him softly but Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to get hurt. How come he can talk and jokes with everyone yet when Kyungsoo opens his mouth he was told to be professional? This isn’t his fucking job in the first place.

Jongin pulls him to the middle of the studio; their background is a creamy satin fabric. “You can do it, babe,” Jongin encourages but Kyungsoo mood has long gone. He even doubt whether he can fake a smile.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo was told to sit on a chair while Jongin will be standing behind him. He follows what was instructed because as much as he wants to throw a fit, he still care about his husband’s name.

Trying to brighten up his mood, Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s hand into his, finding comfort when his husband gently grips his hand back.

“Please don’t hold hand,” the photographer calls out and Jongin quickly pulls his hand away. “Sorry,” he says and the photographer waves him off with a smile.

When Kyungsoo suddenly makes eye contact with the photographer, he swears that the man scoffs at him. Kyungsoo gasps quietly and he quickly looks away.

“Jongin…”

“We start now!” someone suddenly yells and Jongin just pats his back.

“Not now. Later, okay?”

Kyungsoo is on the verge of tearing up but he sucks in his breath and endures.

He tries all the post that Jongin teaches him the night before and keep a smile on his face but every time the photographer clicks his tongue at Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo’s resolve disappear faster than Usain fucking Bolt. At the end of it, he is shaking so badly that even Jongin notice.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” he asks while motioning at the photographer to give them a minutes.

Kyungsoo exhales a shaky breathes. “I wanna go home,” he whimpers.

Kyungsoo was honestly expecting Jongin to agree and put Kyungsoo’s need first on his list because why not? He is his mate, his husband and the one that carrying his baby in his womb right? Yet surprise, surprise.

“Babe, we are in the middle of photoshoot. Why are you being like this? All I ask was for you to be professional.”

He could only stare at his husband with his mouth open, disbelief and heart breaks. “A-are you serious?”

Jongin frowns. “Serious what? Of course I'm serious. We are working. You were the one that agreed to this in the first place. Why are you being like this now?”

First sadness, then Kyungsoo caught the snickering crews that probably enjoying the show and the sadness turns to rage. He abruptly stands up and instinctively, he covers his pregnant stomach with his hand.

“Since you find this photoshoot is much more important than your distress husband, you can stay and I'm going to go home. Alone.”

With a glare, he walks out of the set but the photographer stops him.

“You omega whore! We are in the middle of photoshoot! You sign the contract and you-

With rationality flying out of the window the moment the photographer scream to his face and called him an _omega whore_ , Kyungsoo face the man head on. “Do I look like I give a fuck about that? How dare you called me an omega whore and then want me to stay for a photoshoot! How dumb are you? You, a sexist bigot and your sexist crew can all go to hell and see if I care.

You think that just because I'm an omega, I couldn’t realize how everyone was laughing and pointing at me like I'm sort of circus animal around here?You think I couldn’t stand for myself? What do you expect me to do? Simpering likes a good omega and keeps my mouth shut the entire time you and your people disrespect me?”

Everyone was dead silent after that. The photographer mouth was open, like he is going to say something but no words come out.

“You and your crew are disgusting human being who see and treats omega as someone below you. Since you love Jongin so much, you can take picture of him as many as you want and as long as you can. Now leave me the fuck alone.”

Kyungsoo turns his head and walks out of the place with his head held high while trying hard not to break down right there.

A hand stops him just before he waves a taxi over.

“Soo…”

Snatching his hand away from his husband’s grasp, Kyungsoo lowly growls in his throat as a warning. Jongin, who is clearly taken aback, turns rigid on his feet. Kyungsoo never growls at him.

“You disgust me, Kim Jongin!”

“Kyu-”

“He called me an omega whore and you didn’t even react! First you ignored how they treat me, ignored my discomfort and now you want to ignore how he was calling me an omega whore too? What is wrong with you?!”

Jongin sighs. “Babe, they are my friends-

Honest to god he want to deck Jongin on his face [A/N: me too honestly]. “Then, by all mean, you can go back inside and spend time with you fucking friends since they are so precious and much more important than your own fucking husband! I don’t care anymore. You are no different than those sexist bigots.”

Kyungsoo is fuming. He never feels so angry in his life.

Protecting his stomach with one hand, Kyungsoo waves over a taxi. Jongin tries to grasp his hand but Kyungsoo wrenches his hand out of Jongin’s grip yet again.

“Don’t touch me! You disappointed me, Kim Jongin. I wouldn’t have given you another chance if I know that you care about your fame more than your own husband. I wouldn’t give you another chance if I know that you are no different from those alphas. You make me feel worthless.”

With that, Kyungsoo wipes away his tears and enters the taxi, closing the door extra hard just for the kick and left his husband all alone at the parking lot.

When Kyungsoo come home, he cries so hard he couldn’t even move from the front door. He just sits there and cries. At the back of his head, he knows that he should think about his baby but his heart is so in pain he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He feels worthless, useless and ugly. He still could feel the way those people stare at him, judging his appearance and worth. It makes him feel self-conscious with his own fucking body, how fucked up is that.

Rising up, Kyungsoo pads to their bedroom and opens his closet, face wet of tears and still sobbing. Knowing that the moment Jongin walks in, they would only argue more and Kyungsoo isn’t confident that their baby can take that much stress.

Hastily shoving some clothes into a carrier bag, Kyungsoo grabs whatever he remembers and then drags the bag to the front door.

This isn’t the best solution but he needs to calm himself down. Kyungsoo’s first priority is his baby and himself. If running away could make him feels safe and comfortable in his own skin again, he would run away anytime anywhere.

The moment a taxi stops in front of Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo could see Jongin’s car coming from a far. He panics just for a few second before entering the taxi and urging the driver to drive just in time with Jongin coming out of his car, shouting his name.

When the driver asks where he should take Kyungsoo, the first place that comes into his mind is his parent house. But Kyungsoo also know that his father would be furious with this since he didn’t like Kyungsoo getting married with Jongin in the first place.

So instead of his parent house, Kyungsoo told the driver the only place that he will find his solace.

His best friend’s house.

“That bastard! If he comes here, I’ll beat the shit out of him! I’ll deck him so hard that his fans couldn’t recognize their pathetic idol.”

Kyungsoo sips his tea calmly, now that he is safe, with his favorite person and with a warm tea in his hand, he can finally relax. Even when his eyes are puffy and still wet, Kyungsoo feels much calmer than before.

“Don’t use violence, hyung. I'm okay.”

The beta glares at the omega and angrily huffs. “You should’ve dumped his ass back then. Who the fuck treat their _pregnant_ husband like that? His _friends_? Who the fuck cares about friend if those assholes treated you like that? I would be furious! Probably punch someone! But all he cared was his fucking friends?!! Fucking alphas.”

The omega pouts and sulks sadly. His heart ache so badly every time he remembers about it. Is he isn’t that important in Jongin’s life?

Kyungsoo phone vibrates with another incoming call and for the umpteenth time, Kyungsoo would slide the red button but before he can do that, Yixing snatches his phone out of his reach.

“Zhang Yixing!”

The beta shushes him and slide the green icon.

“Kyun-

“Listen here you selfish _alpha_. You don’t deserve Kyungsoo and would never deserve him. I know you hate my guts and the feeling is mutual. If given the chance, I would never want to see your face or even hear your fucking voice. But one thing that I would never tolerate is if some bigot alphas and betas treat my friend like a fucking trash. You friends with those sexist people, didn’t defend your _pregnant_ husband’s honor and have the nerve to care about those asshole more than Kyungsoo?! They called him an omega whore and you care more about your friends?

You are a disgusting piece of shit, Kim Jongin and please always remember that. I’ll repeat it again and make sure you record it so you play it nonstop starting for today. You are a disgusting piece of shit and a pathetic excuse of an alpha that cannot even protect his mate and his unborn child. If you care more about your friends than your husband, then you clearly need to reconsider your marriage. Don’t call Kyungsoo ever again because you know what? Since you keep telling Kyungsoo that I will steal him away from you one day, I will do just that. So you can shove your fame and your sexist friends up your own fucking ass. Goodbye.”

Yixing ended the call and Kyungsoo snatches his phone back, frowning. “Hyung! Why did you said that?!”

“Said what?”

“’Reconsider your marriage?’ That’s not your place to decide or say anything like that.”

Yixing sighs and grasps Kyungsoo’s hand into his. The omega tries to pull back but Yixing tighten his grasp. “Listen here, Kyungsoo. I'm sorry if what I said to your pathetic husband hit some nerves, but I'm telling the truth. You fought with me, with your father _and_ your brother just so you can marry Jongin. You fought hard for this relationship and look where his priority lies. Think, Kyungsoo. Think. Do you think you deserve this bullshit? Do you?”

The omega shakes his head and a single tear falls on his cheek. Yixing immediately wipes it away wand pulls the omega into his embrace.

“You worth so much, Kyungsoo. Always remember that. And no bigots and sexists can tell you otherwise. If Jongin choose his friends, that _disrespect_ you, over you, think what can happen in the future?”

“B-but, we still need to talk. Communication is keys.”

The beta nods his head and let Kyungsoo laid his head on his shoulder. “Communication is keys but make sure you are level headed when you communicate. Now is not the right time. Let yourself heal and then you can talk.

Unbeknown to any of them, one of the stylists, with around 35k followers on Instagram, post a full video of Kyungsoo blowing up on them on her story. She captioned it with ‘ _a crazy omega whore in action lmfao. So noisy_ ’.

Instead of praise and support like she was expecting from her followers, she faces backlash and immediately delete the video but it was too late. Once you post on the internet, it stays there forever.

People immediately call her and the people that work with her out for their discriminating and sexist behavior. People also quick to identify the omega as Kyungsoo even though she covered his face with a poop emoji.

After that, the shit show begins.

Medias are quick to cover the story and people questions about why Jongin didn’t defend his husband to the point that Kyungsoo; who is pregnant, has to defend himself against those people.

Easily, they found out the brand that mistreated Kyungsoo and spams their page with hate comments and bad reviews.

_‘Please don’t buy and support a brand that discriminates against gender.’_

_‘Just found out that this brand doesn’t have omega worker. Explains everything in instant lol.’_

_‘Lol how superior does one feel for being an alpha or beta to treat other human being below them just because they are omegas? Disgusting. Rot in hell’_

_‘omega whore? What a disgusting piece of shit you are. You are a disgrace and a waste of space. Please jump to your death’_

_‘Your mother should’ve abort piece of shit like you.’_

_‘Die’_

_‘Hope you go bankrupt’_

_‘Please don’t breed’_

_‘kill yourself’_

There are so many reviews and comments left in the matter of hour that the brand has to delete their pages and any of their social media. People also spam Jongin’s Instagram comment section with questions and threats, asking why he let them treated his husband like that.

Omega advocates also quick to stand up for Kyungsoo and there even petition to ask Jongin to divorce his husband since he can’t treat him right. Jongin antis are on the roll and Jongin’s fans are having a hard time defending their idol because it’s just so bad.

Jongin himself is drowning in misery, worried to death about his husband and their baby. He couldn’t care less about his reputation if Kyungsoo’s and Yixing’s last words keep playing on his mind on repeat.

 _“You disappointed me, Kim Jongin. I wouldn’t have given you another chance if I know that you care about your fame more than your own husband._. _I wouldn’t give you another chance if I know that you are no different from those alphas._ _You make me feel worthless.”_

_“…You are a disgusting piece of shit and a pathetic excuse of an alpha that cannot even protect his mate and his unborn child. If you care more about your friends than your husband, then you clearly need to reconsider your marriage...”_

_“… Since you keep telling Kyungsoo that I will steal him away from you one day, I will do just that. So you can shove your fame and your sexist friends up your own fucking ass. …”_

He fists his hair in distress. “What have I done? What the fuck is wrong with you, Kim Jongin. What have you done,” he mutters to himself.

Kyungsoo is right. How can he ignore all the sign of Kyungsoo’s discomfort? He doesn’t even stand up for him. They called him an omega whore and he didn’t even stand up for his husband. What the fuck is wrong with him.

He never thought that the crew that he worked with many time, that treated him so well, can turns 360° behind his back and treats his husband like that. Right under his nose and he didn’t even realize it.

To the point that the usually quiet Kyungsoo has to stand up for himself? Jongin is a sad excuse of a mate. Yixing is right. He doesn’t deserve Kyungsoo. How can he let them treat his husband like that?

Rubbing his face roughly in frustration, Jongin screams in anguish at his own blindness and stupidity.

He is honestly terrified. What if Kyungsoo decided to ask for a divorce? That would kill him.

This is the second time that he disappointed Kyungsoo so badly. The first time was during what he would call ‘Kyungsoo’s mass hunted’. He didn’t even realize that their relationship was broken until Kyungsoo asked for a break. He was so immersed in his own bubble of fame that he ignored the misery of the person that he called the love of his life.

Now this? Jongin is a pathetic alpha.

His phone rings with a ringtone that he set exclusively for his manager and he knows that he fucked up. His management must be in chaos trying to solve this. He hasn’t even release a statement. The longer time it takes for the statement to come out, the bigger the backlash is.

Assumption will be made and with the look of it, Jongin is going to face one hell of backlash.

His phone rings again and this time, Jongin finally reaches for it.

Imagine the shock on his face when the caller is none other than his own husband. Jongin couldn’t slide the green icon fast enough.

“Babe-

“Jongin, you need to release a statement. People are chewing you off online,” Kyungsoo whispers at the end of the line.

Jongin frowns confusedly. Why is Kyungsoo whispering?

“Soo, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Why are you whispering?”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue. “Doesn’t matter. You need to release a statement, fast. Your reputation, Jongin. They are telling lies about you.”

Honestly? He feels like he is the worst asshole that ever steps on earth. He fucked up, hurt his husband and yet Kyungsoo is still worried about him.

“Baby… I don’t care about what they said about me. I worried about you more. I'm… I'm sorry for hurting you. i… I didn’t even realize that they treated you like that. I'm such a bad mate. I'm sorry-”

Before Jongin can apologize properly and maybe begs his husband to come home, Yixing’s voice could be heard faintly at the end of the line. “Kyungsoo! Who are you talking to?! Are you talking with that son of a bitch? After you promised me that you won’t call him?”

“N-no one! I'm talking with myself!” Kyungsoo stutters and Jongin feels ten times worse. His husband goes out of his way to contact him because he was worried about his reputation. He didn’t care about how hurt he was (is) and how Jongin disappointed him again and again.

Yixing’s voice suddenly becomes clearer and much closer than before. “He needs to learn his lesson, Kyungie. Now give me your phone and let him handle the consequences of his action himself!”

Kyungsoo must have run away to hide because Yixing suddenly screams his name before Jongin hearing a loud bang.

“Soo…?”

“I'm hiding in the guest room. I can’t speak too long because Yixing hyung probably searching for the key right now but you need to speak, Jongin. People are making assumption that you abuse me. You need to release a statement.”

“Soo, baby. I don’t care. I'm worried about you more. Are you okay? Did you arrive safely at Yixing’s house? No one harass you on your way, right?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Jong-

Instead of giving Kyungsoo any change to talk, Jongin just open his mouth and run with it. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm a shitty mate. I'm useless and blind. I'm sorry I ignore your discomfort. I'm sorry I picked those people over you. I'm sorry if I make you feel worthless. You aren’t worthless. You are far from worthless. You are beautiful and strong. You are precious to me and I love you. I love you with my whole being. Please don’t leave me.” Jongin is sobbing at the end of it.

He is desperate. He wants his husband back.

“I’ll do anything for you forgiveness. I’ll quit being idol, no more photoshoot, no more schedule, just say it. I’ll… I’ll do anything. Just please… stay. Please don’t leave me, Kyungsoo. I would die if that happens. Please… don’t leave me.”

Jongin sobs and tries to calm himself down but Kyungsoo isn’t saying anything and it makes him anxious. Is he too late?

“I'm… I'm not leaving you Jongin. Just… give me space. I need time to rethink about our relationship. But if want to do something to win me back, releasing a statement would be a good first step. Just… give me some time. I'm not ready to see you yet.”

The alpha bites his lips so hard it bleeds. “I-if you are not leaving me, how can you say that you want to r-rethink about our relationship?”

“Yet. I'm not leaving you yet. How can I not rethink when you care more about those clowns than me? I'm not your priority Jongin and that make me realize how irrelevant I am in your life.”

If Jongin was sobbing before, he is now on his way to hyperventilate. His chest feels tight and he couldn’t breathe properly. Kyungsoo is right. Jongin is such a bad mate that he couldn’t even protect him. He cared more about his friends and ignored his own pregnant mate discomfort. After preaching about self-love and equality, he did the same thing as those people that Kyungsoo fears.

Kyungsoo probably heard him gasping for breath and quickly on alert. “W-what’s wrong? Jongin?”

The alpha could only gasps and tries to calm himself but the thought that Kyungsoo is going to leave him someday make it hard.

“Jongin! You need to calm yourself down. Calm down! Follow after me okay? In… out… in… out… please Jongin. You are worrying me. Follow after me again. In… out… in… out…. That’s good. Now repeat.”

Jongin follows Kyungsoo instruction until he can feel himself breathe properly again.

His hands are shaking so badly he can’t even hold his phone properly. Instead, he puts his phone down and lays his head next to his phone.

Kyungsoo is asking him if he is fine but Jongin can only cries.

He fucked up. He fucked up so bad that Kyungsoo want to leave him. He is a useless mate who cannot protect his husband and now Kyungsoo is going to leave him.

“Kim Jongin! Calm yourself down!” Kyungsoo sounds like he is distress.

That wakes Jongin up and burst his pity party bubble.

_‘Stress isn’t good for the baby’._

“D-don’t stress! I'm fine. I'm fine now. Think about the baby, Kyungsoo,” the alpha suddenly says, like someone just poke his memory and their doctor words plays like a broken record in his head.

The omega on the other hand is rubbing his pregnant stomach, trying to use it as an anchor so he himself isn’t going into a panic mood.

Exhaling slowly, Kyungsoo opens his mouth. “Listen to me. Are you listening?” 

“Yes.”

“Good. Listen carefully. Give me one week, to calm myself and give me time to think. I'll come home after that. You, on the other hand need to release a statement and fixes whatever that need to be fix. Think about our baby. I don’t want them to found an article about their dad being an abusive husband on the internet. You need to debunk rumors that circulating like crazy right now and protect yourself. When I come home, we will talk. Okay?”

The alpha bites his lips. One week? He can do that. Anything for his husband. “I can do that. You will come home, right? To stay?”

Kyungsoo sighs. Suddenly, there are sounds of the key and it shocks him. “Yes, I promise. Make sure you do what I tell you to do and make decisions wisely. I have to go now, goodbye.”

When Kyungsoo ends the call, Jongin stare blankly at their mint colored wall. He keeps asking himself if he went insane when he didn’t stand up for his husband. ‘Omega whore’? He should’ve punched the photographer to pulp. He should’ve stand up for his husband.

God, he feels like shit. He is shit. He is the biggest shit ever for letting other people treat his husband like that. And to think he spent so much time building Kyungsoo’s confident and it crumbles in a day.

Jongin’s phone rings again with his manager ringtone and this time, instead of letting it ring, Jongin accepts the call.

“Jong-”

As calm as ever, the man opens his mouth. “I want to release a statement.”

_“The event that happened a few hours ago is true. The brand; Bubble reached out to us a month ago asking my husband to model their ‘maternity wear’. My husband agreed and the photoshoot was held today. I worked with the team before and they were very welcoming and treated me good that it never occurred to me that they will treat others different. What happened today is the biggest mistake I ever did in my entire life. Not only I disappoint a lot of people but I hurt the one that I love the most. I admit my mistake and I am trying hard to fix it. I will no longer work and support the brand Bubble. They lied to us about the maternity wear and treated my husband poorly._

_Form the bottom of my heart; I apologize for my lack of reaction when they insulted my husband. I'm sorry for giving a late statement. I and my husband are trying to fix everything and humbly, I ask everyone not to spread any rumor. I never abused my husband and will never do that. My view towards omegas remains the same; I respect them as a human being and didn’t see them as people below me. I urged everyone to do the same and treat everyone equally._

_I love my husband and we are not divorcing. Our marriage is not a mistake and will never be. Fake rumor and lies will be sued. Again, I'm sorry for disappointing everyone with my action. I will learn for my mistake and reflect on it. I'm facing the consequences of my action and will make sure that this event would never happen again.”_

The statement was posted on Jongin’s IG five hours after the video was posted.

Kyungsoo read the statement with a heavy heart. He knows that running away would not fix anything but he didn’t have the courage to face Jongin.

The term ‘omega whore’ keeps playing inside his head but Jongin lack of action hurt him the most. He just couldn’t face Jongin right now. He is afraid that he will make decisions that will only hurt them more.

For now, he just wants to heal. A week might not be enough but it will helps.


	2. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reconciliation that we all need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!!! 
> 
> WARNING: mention of suicide
> 
> please mind that jongin's mental health isnt the strongest hence explaining things that you would read in this chap. just bc he is an alpha doesnt mean he has to be all strong and heroic okay.   
> hope you enjoy this! im sorry for the grammar and what not that might disturb your reading!

As expected, Jongin was radio silenced the entire week. The scandal took some time to die down, even after the statement that he released. Since omega’s advocating is in its peak in Korea, it was hard for the scandal to die down. The brand, Bubble, was quick to issue an apology after Jongin, promising that all the staffs that involved in the incident will be fired. But people aren’t satisfied with that. They want Bubble to crash and burn since more ex-employees came out to share their experiences.

It was no wonder when the brand Bubble, that could make it big, is no longer everyone favorite. Celebrities and influencers alike started to boycott the brand, even asking their fans and followers to do so. Shareholders are starting to leave one by one. Someone even make an account to update Bubble current disaster.

Jongin, on the other hand, couldn’t find in himself to care. He doesn’t care about the public view of him, he doesn’t care the continuous knocks on his door every morning from his manager, the call from his company, his family or anyone. He just wants his husband back.

A week has passed and Kyungsoo hasn’t called. Jongin is on the verge of breaking down for the nth time in that week. His called went unanswered and Jongin doesn’t have Yixing’s number. He is at the phase where he is desperate enough that he doesn’t have any shame anymore. He is willing to endure Yixing’s wrath just so he can talk to his husband again. He just wants Kyungsoo to come back.

He sent Kyungsoo a text at every waking hours, even when Kyungsoo isn’t replying. At least he read his text.

He keeps thinking about his idiocy. Kyungsoo’s heartbroken face keeps replying in his mind like a broken record, deepening his guilt. The way he clutched his belly protectively, from Jongin, his own mate and husband, make him drown in agony.

This happened because of him. He didn’t deserve Kyungsoo. But he selfishly doesn’t want to let him go. He needs Kyungsoo to live.

Kim Jongin is not complete without Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo presses the end call icon. His mouth tastes like blood with how hard he bites his lips.

His parent called, again, asking him to come home. They want him to issue a divorce. and every time, Kyungsoo would reject the idea.

His parent never has been a big fan of Jongin. Jongin is an alpha, a celebrity to add that. His fans are vicious and his parents hate it when Kyungsoo was attacked online. Omegas in general don’t have the luxury of freedom like any second gender. In easier words, they are discriminated.

His parents raised him with every love that they can give; protected him from necessary evil by enrolling him in all-omega school and raising him without pushing the omega stereotype into him. Kyungsoo appreciates and loves them but sometime, they are too protective.

Kyungsoo is 26 now. He can think and makes decision by himself. His parent has no say when it comes to his marriage. He hates it when they do that. He knows his parents know that. Yet, they still did it.

A soft knock on his bedroom’s door takes Kyungsoo’s attention from staring unblinking at his phone.

“Kyungsoo…” Yixing calls softly, smiling a little.

Kyungsoo smiles back. He pats the empty space next to him and Yixing opens the door wider to let himself in. “Everything fine?”

The omega sighs and let Yixing half hug him. “It would be a lie if I say ‘yes’ right?”

The beta could only rub Kyungsoo’s shoulder, comforting the omega. 

“My parents called again. They asked me to come home and… the usual.”

Yixing frowns. “They haven’t given up yet?”

The shake of Kyungsoo’s head is the only answer that he needs. Yixing let out a sigh. Trust Kyungsoo’s parent to try and make everything much more complicated. “At least they didn’t try to involve the media like they said they will.”

At that, Kyungsoo could feel a headache coming. “I told them if they did that, I will never come home and they will never see me and their future grandchild ever again.”

“You threatened your parents??”

The omega just shrugs his shoulder.

The both of them sit in silence for a moment before Kyungsoo’s phone light up with a new message. From his husband.

“Are you going to go home?”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer. He just stares at the message of Jongin asking about Kyungsoo’s and their baby condition.

“Tonight.”

The beta leans closer. “What? Tonight what?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and exhale loudly.

“I'm coming home tonight.”

Jongin stares at the state of their home.

Dirty clothes and rubbishes alike are everywhere.

Jongin stands in the middle of the mess and thinks, ‘Kyungsoo doesn’t deserve to come home to this’.

With that in mind, Jongin starts to pick up whatever in front of him. Slowly, from the living room, Jongin starts to tidy up their home. He wants Kyungsoo to come to a clean house.

While washing the dishes, Jongin suddenly have something that comes into his mind. He quickly wipes his wet hand on his pants and reaches for his phone on the dining table. After a few touches and scrolls, Jongin puts the phone on his ear.

“Hello? Yes, I would like to order some flower.”

Half an hour later, two flower arrangements arrive. Jongin didn’t specifically ask what flower to use since he didn’t know about it other than the fact that Kyungsoo loves colorful flowers mix. So he asked the florist to make something that would look good for home. Something cheerful.

And honestly? The bouquets look beautiful.

The flowers come with its own vase since Jongin did say that it was for his house. [One](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/95/ed/a0/95eda00f7b1e2e39918f9d3c1052c83c.jpg), with a more vibrant color, he place it in their living room and the other [one](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/41/dd/3b/41dd3bfc79a88a571ccc6c8cd2d001bd.jpg) he places it in their room.

He hopes Kyungsoo come back before everything wilt.

The house is clean and everything is in its place. Jongin admires their space and feels proud for himself. Baby steps.

Since he feels quite good after cleaning the mess, Jongin decided to eat in their backyard. The evening light is starting to disappear but hey, he made a progress today.

Cooking was never his fort but he did okay. A simple kimchi fried rice with a sunny side-up egg is good enough for him.

He was plating his food when he hears the key and the lock turns. At first, he thought it was his sister since she was the one that bought groceries for him this week but then again, she didn’t have his house key.

Something clicks and Jongin moves faster than he thought he ever could.

He arrives just in time for Kyungsoo to close the door again.

“Soo…”

Kyungsoo jumps and faces Jongin. Both of them just stare there, staring at each other for what seems like a lifetime. There’s sadness in his eyes when he see the state of his husband.

Jongin look thin, even thinner when he has to diet. There’s stubble on his face and his eyes look anxious, like he doesn’t know whether he can approaches Kyungsoo or not.

“Are you not going to hug me?” Kyungsoo asks quietly and before he knows it, he’s in his husband warm embrace. His husband’s scent that surrounds him immediately brings calmness to him. home.

He lays his head on Jongin’s chest, welcoming the warm and the scent that he has misses so much.

“I miss you. I miss you so much I might die,” Jongin mumbles on top of his head before kissing his temple.

Gently, Kyungsoo entangles himself from Jongin and takes his husband’s hand into his. “Let’s sit. My feet hurt.”

At that, Jongin immediately guides his husband to sit on the couch and saying something about getting him juice.

While Jongin busy himself doing god know what, Kyungsoo’s eyes finally caught the bouquet on the table. A smile blooms on his face at the sight of the bouquet and he reaches for the nearest petal. The white petal feels so soft on his fingertips. The flowers arrangement is really beautiful.

“Do you like it? I ordered it today,” Jongin suddenly says, balancing a tray on his one hand while the other hand is carrying a paper bag. He carefully places the tray and the paper bag on the table before taking a seat next to Kyungsoo.

“You did?”

Jongin look embarrassed for a moment before he opens his mouth. “I… I was hoping that you would come home today so I did some cleaning and asked the florist; that one you like, to send flower arrangements to our home. And oh, she sends you this. I think she gave you some new flower seeds.”

Kyungsoo takes the paper bag from Jongin’s hand and opens it. True to Jongin’s word, the florist sent Kyungsoo some new flower seeds. The florist is an old lady that has a shop in the town nearby. Kyungsoo always frequent to her shop to buy plants for their home and they become fast friend with how many times Kyungsoo visits her shop in a month. She is a sweet lady for giving this for free.

While Kyungsoo is busy with the paper bag, Jongin places the juice in front of his husband and takes out the prenatal vitamins from under the table. Kyungsoo keeps his prenatal vitamins everywhere since he tends to forget to take it or too lazy to move to retrieve it.

“Did you take your prenatal vitamins today?” Jongin asks softly.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and accepts the gummy that Jongin handed him. He quickly plops it in his mouth and chews.

While he chews, he couldn’t help but to notice the way Jongin fidgeting on his seat. He’s probably restless.

“Did you take a good care of yourself when I'm gone?” the omega suddenly asks.

Jongin looks like he panics for a second before he relaxes himself. The alpha shrugs. “Enough to survive,” he says before wincing at the frown on Kyungsoo’s face.

A hand suddenly cradles his cheeks and Jongin leans into the touch. Kyungsoo’s hand is as warm as ever and most importantly, comforting. “You lose weight.”

Jongin didn’t say anything. Admitting that he didn’t eat for two days straight probably wouldn’t be a good idea. So, he takes Kyungsoo’s hand into his and kisses it. He misses holding Kyungsoo.

“I'm sorry.”

Kyungsoo gives him a small smile but the sadness in his eyes is making a big wave of guilt come crashing on Jongin. and just like that, Jongin opens his mouth.

“I’ve hurt you. I let them disrespect you. I didn’t stand up for you and protect you. I'm sorry. I know what I did was unforgiveable, but please, I beg you, don’t leave me ever again. Please don’t leave me again. I couldn’t do it anymore. Please don’t leave me again,” Jongin begs, even lower his head to the point it touch the end of Kyungsoo’s knee while still holding Kyungsoo’s hand into his.

“Jongin…”

“If- even if you didn’t forgive me, that’s okay. You can get mad at me for the rest of your life and I would understand. You can ask anything from me, I’ll give it to you. You want me to quit being an idol? I’ll do it right now. Just say anything that you want, just please… please. Don’t leave me again. I couldn’t bear the thought that you will leave me. I cannot live without you. It’s hurt. Everything hurts.”

Carefully, Kyungsoo entangles his hand from Jongin’s grasp and pushes Jongin body so that he is sitting straight and facing him. Looking at the tears that the alpha shed breaks his heart. He looks worn out.

Jongin must have reflected on his action for the entire week. Gently, Kyungsoo rubs the tears that falls on the alpha’s face.

“You hurt me,” is all what Kyungsoo says and it bring fresh tears cascading down Jongin’s face.

The alpha’s face contorted before a broken sob escape his quivering lips and the tears fall harder than before. Jongin openly sobs while muttering his apology through broken sobs.

He looks… broken.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I’d done. I'm sorry to you and our baby. I'm a bad alpha. I'm a bad mate. I'm a bad parent. I don’t deserve you.”

Jongin keeps repeating the words sorry again and again, even after Kyungsoo asking him to calm down. Kyungsoo keeps wiping Jongin’s tears, kissing his cheeks and calming him down while Jongin keep apologizing to him. Begging him not to leave him over and over again like a broken record.

Tearing up himself, Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s cheek. “Jongin, I would never leave you. Never. I love you, remember?”

Jongin tearfully nods his head. “I- I love you too.”

“Of course I’ll forgive you. I forgive you a long time ago. I was hurt, yes. But you learned your lesson, right?”

The alpha nods his head again.

Kyungsoo smiles at his mate, reassuring him that everything would be okay. “We’ll be okay.”

Kyungsoo hugs and rest his head on Jongin’s chest while the alpha pulls the omega close to him. He knows that there are things that he hasn’t addressed but for the sake of their both mental health, Kyungsoo know that now isn’t the time.

They can talk later. After all, they have the rest of their life to make for it.

Jongin on the other hand, rubs his nose on top of his mate’s head, burying himself with Kyungsoo’s scent. He didn’t feel ashamed for lowering his alpha’s pride to beg for Kyungsoo forgiveness. He would do it again without hesitation.

He swears on his life that he would treasure Kyungsoo. His sweet, strong, beautiful Kyungsoo. He would never waste this second chance. He would prove to Kyungsoo and their baby that he is a good mate and parent. He would do anything to repay Kyungsoo for the rest of his life.

That night, after a week of restless sleep, Jongin finally feels calm.

He rubs Kyungsoo’s pregnant stomach lovingly, dipping to kiss it for a few time and plants a few kiss on his husband’s lovely face. Kyungsoo giggles because it tickles and Jongin’s heart soars.

“I'm the luckiest alpha in the whole world for having you as my mate. My beautiful, strong and kind Kyungsoo.” 

The omega blushes but kisses Jongin’s nose sweetly. “You are cheesy.”

They kiss for a good 5 minutes before Jongin pulls Kyungsoo into his embrace. “Thank you for staying.”

Kyungsoo hums. “Let’s both take everything that had happened as a big lesson to learn. Communication, trust and respect are important. We should never dismiss one another ever again, okay?”

“Okay, baby. You can kick my ass if ever disrespect you ever again.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “For real?”

“Of course. I admit it; I'm a bit slow when it comes to reading people’s mood or knowing who is fake and who is not. I'm way too engrossed in my own bubble sometime that I forget I have you, and our little one to protect and worry. And for that, I'm sorry. This week, I realized how unfair I was and I hate myself so much for not standing up for you. I keep asking myself, what’s wrong with me?

The entire week was spent with self-blaming and heavy reflection. I keep thinking what I would do if you left me because I'm such a bad alpha. I couldn’t bear the thought that you would leave me. I know that you deserves so much better but I was so selfish that I just want you for myself.”

Kyungsoo rubs Jongin’s back soothingly when he feels that his mate is trembling.

“I worried about you, about our baby. I… I keep asking myself, whether I'm good for you or not. I… I even think about… ending my… life.”

Kyungsoo gasps and Jongin instinctively hugs him tighter.

“J-Jongin!”

“I know! I'm sorry, Soo. For having that thought.”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and presses his face on his husband’s scent gland. “Even if something happen between us, suicide is never the answer, Jongin. Love yourself more.”

“You can do that for me,” the alpha mumbles and yelps when Kyungsoo bites him.

“I can do that and you need to do it for yourself too! Promise me!”

Jongin pouts and mumbles his promise. He kisses the frown on Kyungsoo’s face away and rubs his nose on Kyungsoo’s scent gland.

“Still, I'm glad that you are back into my arm. Thank you.”

The pregnant male finally relaxes and kisses his bite apologetically.

“We’ll be okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for not addressing the netizen part after their reconciliation. I literally force myself to write this because I'm having such a pain-in-the-ass writer block. Also, yeay, finally a happy ending. I just wanna fck with you guys when I post it as a one shot lol. Reading yall comments were entertaining at least. Late april fool!!!  
> ps: i read everyone comments and im sorry for not replying! super busy bc of my exam so im sorry >,<
> 
> also, If you are an avid reader of my fics, you would notice one thing. I LOVE and ADORE flower. I love nature in general and my fic readers probably would notice that by now. lol  
> anyway, follow me on twitter @flowersoo12 <3
> 
> take care of yourself, make sure to keep your distance from others, wear mask and stay healthy everyone! hoping and praying everyone day is better than yesterday <3

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending is a happy ending isn’t ? :D 
> 
> I need to stop reading reddit r/amitheasshole honestly lol please dont hate on jongin too much hehehe
> 
> tell me your thought. should kyungsoo leave his husband? should kyungsoo stay? or should yixing ... ??? dont be shy share your thought! thank you for reading beautiful people :D
> 
> twitter: @flowersoo12


End file.
